


Teacher's Pet

by sweettea_drabbles



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettea_drabbles/pseuds/sweettea_drabbles
Summary: Edelgard sat on Byleth’s desk in her dorm, legs crossed and playing with her hair, “my teacher?”





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Edelgard is crowned Emperor but before the month's mission. Byleth already knows Edelgard's plan for at the tomb and plans to side with her.

Edelgard sat on Byleth’s desk in her dorm, legs crossed and playing with her hair, “my teacher?”

“Yes El?”

“You swear you’ll take my side this month?”

“Of course, my beloved.” With that Byleth had made her way toward Edelgard softly laying her hand on her cheek. Edelgard’s expression was soft and worried. 

“You’re so beautiful. I genuinely have never cared for anyone the way I do for you, you opened a softness in my heart I’ve never experienced before.” El’s blush darkened at that as she avoided eye contact with her beloved professor. “Please look at me.” Their eyes met and Edelgard uncrossed her legs so Byleth could close the gap between them. Edelgard’s soft lips parted and she could already feel herself melting to touch.

“Edelgard, you know I would die for you, correct?”

“Please don’t”

“El, I’m serious.”

“We need to bring our efforts to fruition together,” Edelgard sighed knowing she was selfish with what she was about to say but went along with it anyway, “and I couldn’t imagine carrying on without you, my dear teacher.”

“Our lives are fleeting, especially in the war that is sure to come, you need to meet your goals regardless of if I’m here or not”

“I know, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” Edelgard sighed but decided to close the gap between them, her arms looping around Byleth’s neck. When she was sad or even just worried she found herself wanting nothing more than the comfort of Byleth, though that hadn’t gone farther than kissing at this rate.

“You will prevail?” Byleth asked with a smirk.

“I will prevail.” A soft smile creeped on her lips.

“Please lets enjoy our time together while we can, who knows what’s next.”

“Of course.”

“Please allow me to see you, allow me to touch you, allow me to have you.” Byleth’s hands softly tugged on Edelgard’s glove without removing it, asking for permission. Edelgard felt her worry and doubts begin to consume her and stiffened up in Byleth’s touch. “I’m so sorry, El, I’m sorry I pushed you.” Byleth began to pull away when Edelgard pulled her back kissing her a little more needily. 

“It’s okay, my teacher, I’m ready. Just new experiences and all..” her voice trailed off a little bit.

“We don’t have to, though I’d love to have a taste of my princess.” Edelgard found herself blushing but slowly beginning to relax a little more.

Edelgard avoided eye contact and slowly start with her gloves, pulling the first one off rather slowly. There lay her biggest scars, dark and deeply engraved, over the top of her hand with lighter and thinner white lines of scars that ran up her arms. Though Byleth wouldn’t admit to it she had seen some of the scars while helping her train, but she never would have guessed the intensity of them until confronted with them. Byleth took her lover’s hand and began to place soft kisses on each finger and slowly worked to where Edelgard’s sleeve was.

“Oh El, you’re stunning, please allow me to see more.”

Tears had slowly welled up in Edelgard’s eyes. She gave Byleth a soft look before she stated, “Please, my teacher, undress me.”

Slowly and gently Byleth took her time undressing her princess, she began to softly kiss Edelgard’s scars, moving down her body until she was only in her undergarments. She pulled her tights down and eventually off her feet. Byleth was on her knees, Edelgard still on the desk; her feet did not reach the floor. Byleth planted a kiss on each of her toes, her right hand cradling the other woman’s calf. Byleth wished to worship the woman more than anyone worshipped the goddess. She wanted Edelgard to know just how loved and cared for she truly was.

“I mean it El, I really do, you’re stunning.”

“Stop the flattery.” Edlegard felt dirty in her own skin scarred, abused and for the longest time alone in this cold world. 

“My princess, my pretty girl.”

“I’m no longer a princess, actually.”

“No one else knows that.”

Byleth had her there and she knew it. Byleth kissed up her legs, her stomach, her chest, her neck all the way back to Edelgards lips. Byleth’s hands began to roam Edelgard’s skin. She started by gripping her hips rubbing her fingers into the flesh, then ran her hands up to her chest softly. She gently squeezed and fondled. The princess began to squirm.

“Just tell me to stop if you’re comfortable, love.”

“Please touch me more, teacher,” her voice longing with need. Byleth unhooked Edlegard’s lacy black bra cupping her chest her thumbs rubbing against her perky and pink nipples.

“My teacher..”

Byleth smirked, “Teacher’s pet” before Edelgard could whine in annoyance, Byleth sucked and nipped at the delicate porcelain skin of her neck. Edelgard had the back of hand over her mouth to quiet any noise, remembering where she was while the nails of her other hand dug into Byleth’s shoulder. 

Gently Byleth wrapped her arms around the younger woman and sat her on the edge of her bed. Byleth placed kisses down her body stopping only at the hem of her panties. Byleth bit onto the lacy garment tugging and looked up to her lover softly wanting permission. Edelgard shuddered at the feeling; unable to get a word out, she pushed Byleth’s head down. Byleth couldn’t hold back a chuckle that escaped her causing Edelgard to get even more embarrassed. 

“Please.. Byleth..” Her voice raspy with need, she wished she could speak with her usual commanding and somewhat cold tone, but she just couldn’t around Byleth anymore. Byleth slowly pulled down the panties and allowed them to slip off the girl’s legs onto the floor.

“My pretty girl, I love you so much,” Byleth started with long strokes, slow and steady, at Edelgard’s honey. For such a quiet and cold girl, oh was she so very sweet.  


Edelgard sat on the edge of the professor’s bed, legs spread hands gripping at Byleth’s comforter, head back with pleasure. Her legs wrapped around her teacher’s neck and her hand held the woman by the hair against her. Byleth held her tongue still against the student’s clit watching as she started to grind into the woman’s mouth on her own. 

“Byleth,” Her tone was strict and slightly aggressive this time.

“Okay, okay princess.” Byleth delicately wrapped her lips around Edelgard’s clit and she began to suck, drawing out an unexpected moan. Byleth just looked up at her with stern eyes.

“S-Sorry, professor.” Byleth continued but added a finger into mix. Edelgard was on the edge of cumming. 

“Please, more.” 

With the addition of a second finger Edelgard’s hips began to buck against the woman, her breaths shallow and she couldn’t help but cum right onto her teacher. Byleth drew out her lover’s orgasm for as long as she could then stopped to look up at the girl. Edelgard felt like putty until a warm tongue began to lap at her once more causing her to burst yet again.

“Byleth, Byleth, I’m so tired. Please, I can’t anymore.”

Byleth’s smile was warm and inviting. She had been on her knees the entire time, they had begun to ache even with the rug under them. She couldn’t help but stay for a minute and admire the view. Her lover was glossed over with sweat and with cum on her thigh, her hair was frizzy and the ribbons on the sides had begun to slowly slip off. Edelgards cheeks were flushed, her chest heaving slightly. Most important of all though her face held a soft smile, her eyes full of love and content. Byleth knew she had accomplished her goal of making the princess know she was loved. 

“Are you going to stare at me forever,” she said, the flush on her cheeks darkening quite a bit.

“How could I not stare at such a beautiful woman?” Byleth teased before standing up and leaning over to kiss her lover on the lips. She nearly teased her about the honey all over her blanket but decided not to today, maybe the next time. After breaking the kiss Byleth grabbed a cloth and cleaned up the younger woman, delicately kissing her body as she went along. She removed the ribbons from the girl’s hair and safely put them on her desk on top of Edelgard’s clothes she had just folded. 

“Here take one of my nightgowns,” Byleth handed over a silky black one, simple and comfortable.

“I didn’t expect you to be one for nightgowns,” Edelgard stated as she slipped it on over her head.

“Did you expect me to sleep nude?”

“Yes.”

“Well you’re mistaken young lady,” she teased.

“Hey don’t talk down to me, especially after tonight.”

“You know I view you as a truly an equal.”

“You view The Emperor as your equal? Very arrogant of you professor,” Edelgard couldn’t help but enjoy her turn at teasing the older woman.

“There is still much for you to learn.”

“Of course, my teacher.”

Byleth began to settle into bed now in her own nightgown. She pulled the blankets over both of them and let Edelgard settle solely on her pillow. Her back was against the wall, Edelgard in her arms. Byleth kissed the top of her lover’s head tenderly. 

“Remember to head out early, your clothes are folded on the dresser waiting for you, love.”

Edelgard nodded, “Sleep well, my dear teacher.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uwaaahhhh this was my first time writing anything let alone smut!!! u///u  
Thank you for any kudos and I will be replying to all comments. Again, thank you so much, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
